The present invention relates to the field of automated packaging and labeling, and more specifically, to a title sheet inserting machine for insertion of a flexible title sheet with visual information into a plastic case in which an optical disk such as CD (i.e. Compact Disk), DVD (i.e. Digital Video Disk) or the like is loaded.
One type of known case used for optical disks has a case body and a transparent cover sheet, both ends of which are bonded to the front surface side of the case body. A title sheet showing visual information relating to the contents of the optical disk is inserted into the space between the front surface of the case body and the transparent cover sheet.
Generally, the transverse width of a title sheet is nearly equal to that of the transparent cover sheet. Therefore, when a person tries to insert a title sheet into the transparent cover sheet, both ends of the title sheet interfere with both ends of the transparent cover sheet and the title sheet cannot be smoothly inserted into the transparent cover sheet.
The solution to this problem is identified in Japanese Patent No. 2857808. As shown in this Japanese patent, an indication sheet inserting machine comprises an opening and closing apparatus to support a case body openably and closably, and an indication sheet inserting apparatus provided against the opening and closing apparatus. The opening and closing apparatus includes a supporting rod to support the case body in the semi-open condition, a reversing device to reversely open the case body supported by the supporting rod in order to deform the case body into the flat V-shape, and a suction device to catch and lift the transparent sheet of the case body. The indication sheet inserting apparatus includes a bending device to bend the indication sheet in the corrugated form, and a transfer device to transfer the indication sheet, deformed in the corrugated form by the bending device, to the opening and closing device.
In operation, the reversing device reversely opens the case body to deform it into the flat V-shaped form from the semi-open position supported by the supporting rod. Then, the suction device catches and raises the transparent sheet of the case body. Thereby, an insertion space to insert the indication sheet is formed between the case body and transparent sheet.
Then, the bending device bends the indication sheet into the corrugated form and the transfer device inserts the corrugated indication sheet into the insertion space between the case body and transparent sheet. Thereafter, the transfer device withdraws from the insertion space.
In such an indication sheet inserting machine, in case of insertion of the indication sheet into the insertion space, the transverse width of the indication sheet is made smaller by deforming the indication sheet in the corrugated form, thus allowing the indication sheet to be inserted smoothly without interfering with the insertion space of the case.
In the conventional inserting machine, however, in order to form the insertion space in the case for insertion of the indication sheet, the suction device is needed to catch and lift the transparent sheet, which makes the structure of the whole machine complicated.
Additionally, in the conventional inserting machine, as described in lines 28-34, column 9, page 6 of the above-mentioned Japanese patent, when bending the indication sheet into the corrugated form, a lifting rod fixed on the movable plate is utilized. And immediately before the completion of insertion into the insertion space, the indication sheet leaves the lifting rod and returns to the developed condition in the insertion space through its elasticity.
Consequently, according to the conventional machine, when the indication sheet is formed of thin material with poor elasticity, it cannot return to the fully developed condition at the time of the completion of insertion into the insertion space, and the indication sheet somewhat maintains its corrugated form in the insertion space. In such a condition, when the transparent sheet of the case returns to the lower, original position, the indication sheet is sandwiched between the case body and transparent sheet with wrinkles formed thereon. As a result, insertion of the indication sheet cannot be precisely conducted.
The present invention is directed to the above-described problems in the conventional inserting machine, and offers a title sheet inserting machine that can precisely and smoothly insert a title sheet into a case for an optical disk and also has a simpler structure.
The present invention is directed to a title sheet inserting machine for inserting a title sheet into a foldable case in which an optical disk is loaded. The case includes a case body and a flexible, transparent cover sheet attached on the front surface side of the case body.
In one embodiment of the current invention, the title sheet inserting machine comprises a space forming mechanism to form an insertion space for insertion of the title sheet between the case body and transparent cover sheet, an upper mold or cope that is adapted to be inserted into the insertion space formed by the space forming mechanism, and a lower mold or drag that is placed against the upper mold and adapted to contact with the upper mold. The space forming mechanism transforms the case body in the developed, upwardly facing condition into the flat, inverted V-shape, thereby bending the transparent cover sheet into the flat, general V-shape through its self-weight. The upper mold includes a corrugated contact surface with a plurality of apertures for suction of air or ejection of compressed air for attachment or detachment of a title sheet. The lower mold, which is approachable and recedable relative to the upper mold, includes a corrugated contact surface corresponding to the corrugation of the corrugated contact surface of the upper mold.
In a second embodiment, the space forming mechanism includes a movable suction pad for supporting the case body. The suction pad is adapted to bend the case body into a flat, inverted V-shape.
In a third embodiment, the space forming mechanism includes a holding portion to hold the transparent cover sheet transformed into a flat, general V-shape.
In one embodiment, when inserting a title sheet into the case, first, the space forming mechanism deforms the developed case body into a flat, inverted V-shaped form. Thereby, the flexible, transparent cover sheet provided on the front surface side of the case body bends down into a flat, general V-shaped form through its self-weight. Thus, a generally rhombic insertion space for inserting a title sheet is formed between the case body and transparent cover sheet.
On the other hand, a title sheet is placed between the upper mold and lower mold, which are positioned apart and facing each other. The lower mold approaches and contacts with the upper mold, and thus, the title sheet is sandwiched between the corrugated contact surfaces of the upper and lower molds.
At this time, the corrugated contact surfaces of the upper and lower molds contact tightly with each other and the title sheet is formed into a corrugated form corresponding to the corrugation of the contact surfaces of the upper and lower molds. In addition, the air is drawn into a plurality of apertures on the contact surface of the upper mold, and by this suction, the title sheet is attached on the contact surface of the upper mold.
Then, the lower mold withdraws from the upper mold. At this time, since the air is still drawn into the apertures of the upper mold, the title sheet is still attached on the contact surface of the upper mold.
Thereafter, the upper mold proceeds into the insertion space between the case body and transparent cover sheet. Then, as described above, the title sheet held on the surface of the upper mold is formed into a corrugated shape along the contact surface of the upper mold and thus, the transverse width of the title sheet is made smaller than that of the insertion space. Thereby, the title sheet can be smoothly inserted into the insertion space of the case.
After the completion of the process of moving the upper mold into the insertion space, compressed air is ejected from a plurality of apertures formed on the contact surface of the upper mold. By the pressure of the compressed air, the title sheet is separated from the contact surface of the upper mold. Thereafter, the upper mold recedes from the insertion space. In such a fashion, the title sheet is inserted into the insertion space of the case.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, in case of forming an insertion space for insertion of a title sheet, because the case body is formed into a flat, inverted V-shape from the developed condition, the transparent cover sheet is easily deformed in a flat, general V-shape through its self-weight, and thus, the generally rhombic insertion space is easily formed between the case body and transparent cover sheet, which eliminates the necessity for providing a transparent cover sheet retaining mechanism for forming an insertion space. In this way, the structure of the whole machine can be simplified.
Moreover, because the compressed air is ejected from the contact surface of the upper mold while a title sheet is placed in the insertion space between the case body and transparent cover sheet, the title sheet can be easily formed into a fully developed condition even if the title sheet is made of thin material with poor elasticity.
In a second embodiment, the space forming mechanism includes a movable suction pad for holding the case body. By moving the suction pad, the developed case body is deformed into a flat, inverted V-shape.
In a third embodiment, the space forming mechanism includes a holding portion for holding the transparent cover sheet deformed into a flat, general V-shape. By holding the transparent cover sheet deformed into a general V-shape, deformation of the transparent cover sheet can be securely maintained.